


Art for Vestiges Part 3

by Kiebie



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:13:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23750617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiebie/pseuds/Kiebie
Summary: Art for Vestiges by Teawill. Part of KakaIru Big Bang 2020.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka
Kudos: 18
Collections: KakaIru Big Bang 2020





	Art for Vestiges Part 3

Here’s my piece for part 3! Kinda struggled with this one.


End file.
